


Hide's Night In

by hidekaneheadcanons



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Food, Kaneki is so sweet, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekaneheadcanons/pseuds/hidekaneheadcanons
Summary: Hide's sick and really upset he isn't able to go to the festival. Luckily, Kaneki plans to bring the festival to him.





	Hide's Night In

**Author's Note:**

> For Hidekane Week - Day 6 - Visiting Festival Vendors. I hope you enjoy!

Hide stuffed the side of his face into his pillow, groaning softly. He held some tissue to his running nose with one hand, reaching for his medication on the bedside table with his other. He gulped some down, washing away the nasty taste with some juice Kaneki had given to him earlier.

The door to the bedroom creaked open and Kaneki came in. He sat on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through Hide’s hair. “How are you feeling?”

Hide groaned again in response, cracking an eye as he turned over onto his back. “I’m sorry. I know you were really looking forward to tonight.”

“Not as much as you were.” Kaneki leaned down and kissed Hide’s forehead. “You want to come to the living room for a bit? I have something to show you.”

Hide raised his eyebrows at that. He had to admit, his curiosity was piqued. He wasn’t feel well at all, but he could at least get up and move around the house for a bit. When Kaneki stood and held out his hand, Hide wrapped himself up with a blanket, then took it. When he stood Kaneki released his hand, stepping behind him and placing his palms over Hide’s eyes.

“No peeking, okay?” When Hide nodded, Kaneki guided him to the living room, then dropped his hands.

“Oh,” Hide gasped softly. Kaneki had strung festival lanterns across the ceiling.

Kaneki wrapped his arms around Hide’s waist from behind, dropping his head on Hide’s shoulder. “I know it’s not much, but I thought I would bring the festival to you.”

“It’s amazing.” Hide could see that the festival lights trailed down the hallway, into the bathroom. Hide took one of Kaneki’s hands from his waist and held it again, pulling him after him as he went to explore. Hide entered the bathroom – and immediately groaned.

“Dude. This game is the bane of my existence.”

Kaneki laughed, handing Hide one of the little paper nets that he set on the sink. Hide stared pensively at the little plastic goldfish floating around in the filled bathtub. He reached for one of the goldfish with his net, cursing as it immediately ripped. Kaneki silently handed him another one.

They went like that for a while, Hide repeatedly trying and failing to catch a single plastic goldfish, cursing and immediately reaching for a new net to try again… until Kaneki finally ran out of them.

“Well,” Hide said. “At least I didn’t waste a ton of money on it.”

“And –“ Kaneki reached for a plastic bag Hide hadn’t noticed earlier. Out of it, he pulled out a fluffy brown teddy bear. “You still get a prize.”

“Thanks to you taking pity on my skills.” Hide took the bear in his arms and gave it a little squeeze. “It’s so cute.”

Kaneki smiled, offering Hide his hand once again. “You feeling hungry?”

“You know it.” Hide stepped closer to Kaneki. “So, what did you get me, then?”

“Yakisoba and Cotton Candy.” When they got to the kitchen, Hide could see a couple bags on the counter. “The noodles are hopefully still warm.”

Hide hummed excitedly and grabbed a fork from one of their drawers. Juggling the teddy bear, the box of takeout food and a large bag of cotton candy, Hide struggled his way to the living room and sat down on the couch, thankfully not dropping any of his precious gifts. He sat cross-legged with the teddy bear and the candy in his lap, inhaling the noodles before Kaneki even turned the television on. Kaneki left it on a channel with a historical drama playing.

“Is it good?”

Hide nodded vigorously. “Of course. Thank you, babe.”

Kaneki snorted. “You’re welcome, _babe_.” Kaneki leaned against his shoulder, smiling. His eyes flittered towards the television, lazily watching what was happening onscreen. Instead, Hide stared up at the lights, his heart giving a little squeeze.

Hide turned his head and dropped a kiss on the top of Kaneki’s.  Humming, Kaneki repositioned himself and pressed their lips together.

Hide wrinkled his nose and pulled away. “Ugh, come on. I’m all snotty and stuff.” He gave a little sniffle for emphasis.

“Yep. Totally disgusting.” Kaneki kissed him again. “But at least I can’t get sick.”

Hide groaned, but put his noodles down and kissed him back, pulling back quickly since he couldn’t really breathe through his nose. When he did, Kaneki sat back too, looking pleased with himself.

“You know, I remember the one thing we’re missing.” Kaneki reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. “Pictures to commemorate the moment.”

“Oh god.” Hide covered up his face. “I look so gross.”

Kaneki pouted. “Please. Just one.”

Hide couldn’t resist, he was weak when Kaneki made that face. Hide sighed and kept the bottom portion of his face covered, then leaned close to Kaneki for the picture. Kaneki snapped the picture, smiling. That smile only grew when he looked at it.

“See. It’s nice.” Kaneki said, and Hide nodded in agreeance. Hide’s face didn’t look too bad, especially with his raw, red nose and cracked lips covered. Kaneki looked adorable, as always. Hide could also see the lanterns casting dim light in the background.

“I want one too,” Hide decided. He pulled out his own phone, leaning closer to Kaneki and pressing his lips against his cheek. Just as he was about to snap the picture, he poked Kaneki in the side with his finger.

Kaneki yelped and leapt away from him. Hide snickered, checking the photo. It captured the perfect moment when Kaneki’s face twisted in surprise, Hide’s lips still pressed against his cheek.

“I think I’m going to make this my wallpaper.” Hide opened the cotton candy and shoved some in his mouth.  “Oh yeah, that’s perfect. Might as well make it my lock screen too.”

Kaneki huffed, messing Hide’s hair. “It’s only fair, I guess.”

Hide laughed, setting his phone back down, pleased with himself. He groaned, stretching, then laid himself down across the couch, placing his head in Kaneki’s lap. “Thank you. Tonight was perfect.”

Kaneki gently cupped Hide’s cheek with his palm. “Anything for you.”


End file.
